She'll Leave You with a Smile
by A-Redhead-Thing
Summary: My Cowboy Up! One-Shot Submission! Find out what happens when Eric meets the force of nature that is Sookie.


**Eric and Sookie: Cowboy Up! One-Shot Contest**

**Pen Name: PippiBonTemps**

**Beta'd- by: Miss Construed (she is the bees knees!! Truly the best!) I take responsibility for all mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I wish I owned Eric...**

**A/N:** Based off of a George Strait song "She'll Leave You With a Smile". I recommend checking out the lyrics! This is my first attempt at writing in quite some time, so enjoy.

***Present Day***

"Pour me another one," I say to the bartender and he slides another shot of whiskey in my direction. The bar is packed with people drinking; some are looking for a good time, some are looking for love.

I am drinking to forget.

Even as the thought crosses my mind, I know how ridiculous it is. How could I ever forget her?

***One Year Ago***

"Well hello there Cowboy," I heard a stunningly beautiful voice say behind me. Setting the bucket of water that I was using to fill the horses trough down, and lifting the brim of my Stetson, I turned around to find a gorgeous blonde with legs that went on forever staring at me. A vision of those same legs wrapped around my waist as I thrust deep inside her crossed my mind, and I had to shake my head to rid myself of the thoughts.

"What can I do for you ma'am?" I asked in my heavy Texas twang.

"Are you Eric Northman?"

How does she know who I am? Maybe she knew me from my time on the rodeo circuit? Surely I would remember meeting her before. "Yes, and you are?"

"Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. You must be the guy Jason told me about," she said in that bubbly voice of hers. Ah yes, Jason! He had told me that his sister would be coming home this summer and that I would likely meet her. I had been working for the Stackhouse family for the past three summers as a farm hand, but she had always been away at school. I had heard plenty of stories about Sookie though; none of them positive

Before she left, it seems Miss Stackhouse had earned herself a reputation as a love 'em and leave 'em gal, leaving a trail of men in her wake. Looking at her now, I could see how men would fall easily into her trap. Her blonde hair was long and fell to her waist, her blue eyes seemed to suck me in, and that smile was enough to make my heart skip a beat. She was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt with a simple pair of black boots. When she turned and I saw the horseshoe tattoo on her left shoulder, I knew I was in trouble.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you from your brother," I replied, tipping my hat towards her.

Her laugh filled my ears and the sweet sound made me want to hear it again. "I can only imagine what he must have told you," she said, with a roll of her eyes. I might be a cowboy, but I was raised to be nothing short of a gentlemen and I felt that she deserved to prove herself different than her reputation.

"I assure you he had nothing but nice things to say about you," I lied through my teeth.

"You are a terrible liar, sir," she said with an air of sadness before going to play with the horses. Something stirred in me, and I wanted to make the sadness disappear from her voice and to prove everyone wrong about her. Surely Jason hadn't been serious. I mean, this was his sister for crying out loud. Deciding to take a chance, I asked her out.

"How about I take you out for a drink tonight and then I can get to know you for myself?" The surprise in her blue eyes made me wonder if I had done something wrong. A slow smile spread across her face as she considered what I was suggesting. "Sure Eric, that would be nice".

I went back to work trying to keep my mind focused on the tasks at hand, but they kept wandering to what the evening would bring.

After finishing up the day's work, I went back to my apartment to change, deciding on my black jeans, blue button down shirt and my worn in black cowboy boots. I figured Merlottes would be as good a place as any to take her for our evening out. Upon arriving back at the farm to pick her up, I found myself breathless at her beauty for the second time that day. She was wearing a simple sundress covered in blue and white flowers that made her eyes pop. An image of peeling that dress from her body floated in to my mind. I could feel myself losing control of my body as I felt a stirring sensation below my belt. _Not now Eric,_ I chastised myself.I took her hand and led her to my car so that we could get the date started, before I lost control and made my vision a reality.

Merlottes was busy, and we were met by mixed reactions from the town folk. The women seemed intent on staring me up and down and shooting daggers at Sookie for being with me; the men were another story altogether. A few of the locals that I knew well eyed her with looks of longing and even a bit of resentment, but not one of them dared to say more than a simple 'hello' to her. Maybe the rumors were true, but somehow I couldn't reconcile the girl I'd met with sadness in her voice playing with the horses, with the description her brother had given me. Looking around, I noticed those same men giving me looks of pity as if to say 'you're next'. Instead of focusing on this, I ordered us a couple of beers and steered her to a secluded booth in the corner.

For the next three hours, we talked and laughed and I learned about her decision to leave Bon Temps to go to school and to start fresh. She was home now, for good this time, she said. I also gleaned some gems about her growing up on the farm and her love of horses, and how free she felt around them. It was a wonderful evening, and I could feel myself starting to fall for her. With that charming personality and her stunning good looks, I knew I was going to be in trouble if I wasn't careful.

The next day at the farm, she came down to give me hand with the horses and we chatted some more and made plans to go to Merlottes again that evening. This became our routine day in and day out: she would help me on the farm during the day and we would go out for drinks at night. I was falling fast, and I was falling hard. It became quite clear that she was flirtatious by nature and she seemed to have decided to direct it all at me. Every night after the bar, we would stumble back to my apartment for glorious make out sessions that always left me wanting more. Sookie had the most amazing pair of breasts I had ever laid eyes on, and she tasted like nothing I had ever experienced. This girl would be the death of me.

A few weeks later, on a Saturday night, we were sitting in our booth laughing and talking when she downed her shot of whiskey and announced that she wanted to ride the mechanical bull in the corner.

"Uh, Sookie, I don't really think that's a good idea," I said, pointing out her sundress. Her eyes flared and that stubborn streak I knew she possessed made itself know. She was determined to prove me wrong. Storming over to the bull, she flung one leg up and over, and soon was sitting astride with her dress pulled up her thighs. I caught a glimpse of the blue cotton panties she had on, and my dick twitched with longing. As I watched her straddle and ride the bull, my mind began to wander and all I could picture was her straddling me and telling me to hold on for the ride.

At this point, the whole bar had joined in to watch her little performance and I found myself jealous of all the attention men were lavishing on her. As soon as the bull came to a stop, I grabbed her and carried her out of the bar over my shoulder. "ERIC!! Put me down!!!" she cried as she kicked her legs frantically. I made my way to the car and set her down on the hood. Before I could stop myself, I planted a passionate kiss on her lips and pressed myself into her leg so that she could feel just how much I wanted her. The moan that escaped her lips and the wetness I felt pool between her legs told me she wanted me just as much. Pulling myself away from her, I set her into the passenger seat and sped off towards my apartment.

The minute we got inside, her hands started unbuttoning my shirt, and my lips came crashing down on hers. I slowly licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. With a groan, her lips parted and my tongue darted forth to mingle with hers. Getting frustrated, she ripped my shirt, sending buttons flying across the room.

I pulled back with a grin and asked her, "Impatient are we?"

Her answering smile made my dick even harder, and with a quick wink her dress was up and over her head. Standing before me was a goddess wearing only a light blue bra and those blue cotton panties I had glimpsed earlier. Desperate to touch her, I took a step forward and put my lips to hers once more. Slowly reaching behind her, I unhooked her bra and felt her breasts spring free and her hardened nipples press against my chest. Groaning into her mouth, I deepened the kiss as my desire for her grew. Her nails raked down my chest and she started working on my belt buckle. Once she had that opened, she made quick work of the button and zipper on my pants, and they were soon in a puddle by my feet. I kicked out of them and started backing her up towards the bedroom.

Kicking the door shut behind me, I slowly walked her over towards the bed. She surprised me with her boldness when she turned and pushed my backwards till I was lying on my bed. Throwing a wink my way, she slowly lowered her panties and stood before me naked. I sucked in a breath as I stared at the beauty before me. Never had I seen a woman so breathtakingly gorgeous. She was curvaceous in all the right places, and her skin had been kissed by the sun. Her hands slid down her body, tweaking her own nipples before circling her tight blonde curls. One finger made its way even lower, and she began to rub her nub while staring straight in to my eyes. This was hotter than anything I had ever experienced, and I felt like I would explode with wanting her.

All too soon, her ministrations stopped and I watched as she moved towards me and climbed onto my lap to straddle me as I had imagined earlier. She leaned over to whisper in my ear, "You make me so incredibly hot and wet," before she nipped on the lobe and began kissing her way down my neck. When she reached my chest, her nails scraped across every plane and tangled in my chest chair. Her lips circled my nipples, and she lightly bit each one before continuing her way down. When her hand reached the top of my boxers, it was all I could do to lie still and not take her right then. She slid them down my legs, and it was my turn to grin in satisfaction as I heard her intake of breath when she took in the sight of my arousal.

I watched as she licked her lips and lowered her head towards me once more. I felt her hot breath moments before the wetness of her tongue encircled me. Bucking up off the bed, my eyes rolled back in my head as this creature gave me the most intense pleasure. I shoved my hands into her hair and held on for dear life as she sucked and licked me like her favorite lollipop. I felt myself approaching a climax and pulled her off of me to flip her over to return the glorious torture. My hands explored every inch of her magnificent skin while I purposely avoided the one area I knew she wanted touched the most. I nipped at the inside of her thigh and slowly licked my way up stopping just shy of her folds.

"Eric!" she cried in frustration, and I couldn't deny her or myself any longer. My tongue started at the base of her opening and I licked my way up. She tasted amazing. As I licked and sucked, I could hear her breathing get shallow and felt her start to tighten up. A quick flick of my tongue against her nub sent her flying over the edge into oblivion. I pulled back to watch as her orgasm took her -- it was the single most erotic thing I had ever seen.

I reached over to the nightstand to pull out a condom and, once I had it securely in place, settled myself between her legs and placed my tip right at her entrance. Her eyes closed in preparation and I felt the loss of the intimacy.

"Sookie, look at me."

Those blue eyes fluttered back open, and met mine as I pushed forward to encase myself in her soft, warm folds. Nothing had ever felt more right than being buried to the hilt within her. I stayed still for a moment, enjoying the sensation when she started to move her hips beneath me. Pulling back, I thrust deeply into her and watched as pleasure filled her eyes. She met me thrust for thrust, screaming out my name and I could feel my climax approaching quickly. However, I was determined to have her cum once more before reaching my own end.

"You feel so good, so tight," I told her as I reached down to once again rub her most sensitive spot.

"Oh god Eric," she cried as I felt her walls tighten around me; her eyes rolled back in to her head as her orgasm crashed through her body.

The feel of her walls contracting around me was enough to send me crashing over the edge and I came hard within her. I collapsed on top of her and we stayed there like that for what felt like hours.

I eventually rolled off of her and pulled her to my side, removing a stray piece of hair from her forehead. She beamed at me as she snuggled closer to my side and I knew then that I had fallen for Sookie.

********

That was only the beginning of things for us. We were together for six blissful months full of mind blowing sex and wonderful times. She had come on strong, and I had fallen madly in love with her. I thought she returned the sentiment until the day I found her bags packed and she told me she was leaving town again. When I asked why, she simply said it was just time.

Just time?! What about me? What about us? Had these past months not meant anything to her? I couldn't even move when she walked over to me, wrapped her arms around my waist and placed a soft kiss to my cheek before turning to the door. I watched as she walked across the threshold and out of my life. The pain that ripped through me gave way to rage in the following weeks, and I couldn't help but wonder if maybe Jason had been right about her all along. I lost myself in the pain and misery for two straight months, alienating everyone around me. Eventually, I managed to pull myself out of it enough to rejoin society. I never forgot her though, and while pain consumed me, I knew deep down that I still loved her. I couldn't help but love her, she had been everything.

It was late May when word came from Jason that she was coming back to Bon Temps, and I tried to prepare myself. I wasn't sure how I was going to react to seeing her again. I contemplated leaving town just to ensure that I didn't lose my grip on my sanity again.

When I saw her on the street walking with her boyfriend, I thought my heart would burst. Jason hadn't mentioned that she was seeing someone new. He was shorter than me, with dark hair and green eyes. A look of surprise crossed her face, but soon vanished. She smiled and said hello as they passed by. I couldn't help but notice the look on his face. He had fallen under the spell that was Sookie Stackhouse.

Part of me wanted to warn him, to tell him what he was in for, but I couldn't do it. The part of me that still loved her couldn't be so cruel. Maybe she had changed over the past year, maybe this guy was what she wanted and needed.

***Present Day***

So now I sit at the same bar we used to come to, trying to forget the memories of the girl that walked into my life a year ago. This year has given me time to allow the anger to pass so that I can reflect without wanting to punch a wall. So much I learned from Sookie, and so many things I would never wish to take back. I can look back now and know that all the hurt was more than worth it, because I had Sookie in my life for a little while.

A slow grin crosses my face as I watch a young woman climb up on to the mechanical bull in her short denim skirt. I chuckle to myself, grab my hat and head for the door. I pass Sookie with that guy as they head in for the evening. I just shake my head and smile when her eyes light up at seeing that same bull. I have learned one thing about Sookie in this past year. She may be the type to love you and leave you, but one thing's for certain: She's gonna leave you with a smile.


End file.
